Mysteries in Love
by Naida Nixie
Summary: Follow the characters through their lives. All the way from the ninja academy, to the tragic and spontaneous departure of Sasuke Uchiha, and on. Witness happiness, love, hate, and sorrow. -My OC characters coupled with some Naruto Cast / Cast with Cast.
1. Chapter 1

Ren ran into the classroom in a manner that didn't seem to be like her at all. Ren was usually a laid back person. She ignored the assigned homework and rarely finished her classwork. Although, when it came to battle, she was always focused and knew exactly what would result from her choice of action.

"Mika! Mika! Mika!" Ren yelled as she pushed her way through the crowds of people to get to her friends desk.

"_Hey_!_ Watch it_!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison.

As the words left their mouths, they turned on each other sharply, and began their usual name calling.

Coincidentally, Mika's seat happened to be near the very popular, and very handsome, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ren ignored the two girls and pushed her was through the rest of the Sasuke fan club. With one last shove, she reached her destination.

"Finally!" Ren Exclaimed in a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Oh, hey Ren. What's up?" Mika asked smiling.

Mika was a very kind and caring person. She became friends with almost anyone she met. When around her friends, she loved to talk, but when by herself she couldn't keep her head out of the clouds.

Ren grinned and sat on the edge of the table. "Guess what I just found out?" she asked tauntingly.

Mika looked at her friend quizzically. "What?"

"Well, I just found out that Hinata likes Naruto!" Ren exclaimed in a hushed, yet excited tone.

"Oh, I already knew that!"

"I know, but did you also know that Naruto can't make up his mind, and decide between Sakura and Hinata?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow to her friend, who seemed shocked at this new information.

"Oh, well, I knew Naruto liked Sakura, but . . . Hinata?! I never would have guessed!" Mika said surprised.

"Alright, class! That's enough. Take your seats." Iruka-sensei said in a demanding and gentle tone.

The class took their seats. Some people were still whispering across the classroom, which earned them another scolding lecture from their teacher.

Class went along quickly. Sakura was busy taking as many notes as she could, while Ino found it more interesting to pass notes and whisper to her friends. Sasuke remained in his ever present, stoic, and uncaring manner, but Naruto happened to be the complete opposite. Although he did make the class much more fun, he was quite a distraction to those who wanted to learn.

"Alright class, you are dismissed, except you Naruto." Iruka-sensei said, annoyed.

Naruto let out a frustrated grunt, followed by many protests. The students rolled their eyes, and some shook their heads. This had happened so many times before that they were either used to it, and ignored it, or were very annoyed at his stupidity. Few students, however did feel sorry for him. Sure he was annoying, but he had feelings too, right?

Ren was half asleep with boredom when all this happened, and those thoughts seemed to go around in her head. Ren suddenly felt herself being shook rapidly. She groaned in annoyance.

'Get up! It's time to go!" Mika said loudly.

Ren responded by rolling over onto her side, facing away from her friend.

"Come on! We're going for our exams tomorrow! I thought you were going to help me train!" Mika said placing a hand on her hip and banging her other hand on the table. The sudden noise woke Ren up.

"Right, Right, I'm coming." she said sleepily.

Mika was still a little upset with her friends laziness, but she couldn't help but smile at her interest in battle.

The girls reached the training grounds only to find that they weren't the only ones to think of practicing for the exams. Most of their friends were there, including the genin from team Guy, who were separated slightly from the younger group.

Team Guy always used this location for training because of all the resources and its large area.

Mika spotted Hinata by herself, attempting to throw kunai, and hit a straw target in the shape of a body.

"Hinata! Mind if we join you!?" Mika shouted, waving to the girl.

Hinata smiled and made a visible nod. Mika and Ren walked over to her with smiling faces. Some of the boys seemed to be watching their every move, glaring at them for interrupting their practice. The girls just ignored their looks and continued on to meet their friend.

Ren glanced at the target, the looked over to Hinata.

"How long have you been practicing?" Mika asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that made its way into the cool afternoon air.

Mika and Hinata continued to talk about training and their progress. Ren observed the grounds with a blank expression, drifting in and out of the conversation.

"Ren? . . . Ren are you even listening?" Mika asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Ren asked, dazed.

"_Hinata _just asked if you knew what happened to Naruto." Mika repeated.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Hinata, but I didn't hear what happened.' Ren said sincerely, then added 'Maybe he needs a tutor or a babysitter to keep him in control." Ren gave a wink to Hinata.

Hinata laughed nervously, but not much. It was evident that she was much more concerned about Naruto's well-being.

In the distance Neji made a wave with his hand signaling Hinata to follow.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but I've got to go now. I'll see you later." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, okay bye." Ren said.

"Bye." Mika said.

Hinata rushed off to her cousins side and followed him back to the Hyuuga manor.

The two girls began practicing throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon at the target that Hinata was recently using.

The sun was setting and the moon was just rising in the sky. Ren sat down on the soft grass and crossed her arms over her chest, while Mika went to retrieve their weapons from the target.

"It's getting late, we should head back." Mika said looking back at her friend as she pulled two senbon from the edge of the target.

"Hm. . ." Ren mumbled.

"Come on, lets go." Mika said pulling Ren up to her feet.

The two walked home in silence.


	2. The Final Test

**Chapter 2: The Final Test**

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked back into the classroom, clutching a dark blue headband.

The substitute teacher smiled at her and glanced at the attendance list.

"Inuzuka Kiba" She announced.

Kiba stood up with a smirk on his face, and with Akamaru looking out from the inside of his jacket.

Mika smiled at him as he passed by.

"Good luck." she said with a slight, unnoticeable blush across her face.

Kiba smiled at her "Thanks".

Ren chuckled to herself. Mika turned around, her bright green eyes like daggers, as she glared at her. Ren stopped laughing, and hurriedly pressed her pencil to the paper, scribbling nonsense. Mika turned back around, slightly annoyed at Ren for almost giving away her crush. She sighed as she picked up her pencil and began to doodle little images of dogs and hearts on her paper.

Kiba returned a few minutes later also holding a headband. He had a smug "I told you so" look on his face as he approached his friends in the back. Mika was overjoyed that he passed, and she hoped the final question wasn't too hard.

"Shihoin Mika" the sub announced.  
Mika froze in her seat for a second. She took a deep breath, stood up from her seat, and slowly made her way to the door. She stopped and turned to Ren. Ren smiled and gave Mika the thumbs up. Mika grinned happily as she turned and headed down the hallway. She entered a door with the number 255 painted upon the window. Underneath the number was a sign that read, "Examination Room". As she walked in, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei greeted her with a smile.

"Okay, for the last part of the test, I want you to create a clone." Iruka stated.

Mika chuckled a little. _I thought this was going to be hard!_ She thought.

Mika made the appropriate hand signs, and effectively produced a perfect clone.

Iruka and Mizuki wrote some things down on a piece of paper.

Mika walked up to the desk the two teachers were sitting at.

"Congratulations Mika! You passed." Iruka said smiling and handing her a headband.

Mika jumped up and down "Yes! Thank you Iruka-sensei! Thank you!" she shouted happily.

Iruka laughed "You deserve it, Mika." he said grinning.

Mika left the room and walked back down the hall with a slight skip in her step.

Mika reentered the classroom. She looked up to Ren, who sat three seats behind her.

_Asleep. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. _She thought, mentally scolding her friend.

Ren had her arms wrapped around her head as she laid there with her eyes closed. Her dark brown hair fell along her shoulders and a few strands found their way in front of her eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru" the sub said.

There was no movement.

"Shikamaru?" the sub asked, craning her neck to see the back of the room.

SMACK!

Mika turned around quickly to see Chouji slam a book shut. Shikamaru sat up and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. Mika, along with others, chuckled at his obliviousness.

Mika headed to her seat to find it occupied.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?" Kiba asked politely.

"Oh, no not at all." Mika answered smiling.

She continued to the back and sat next to Ren.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mika asked.

Ren continued to stare at the door that had just closed from Shikamaru's departure.

"Hm? Oh ...nothing." Ren answered quietly. "Do you think he will make it?" Ren asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

"Huh? Who, Shikamaru?" Mika asked.

Ren nodded.

"Of course he will. The last question was so easy. Although, I'm not so sure Naruto will get past it."

Both girls turned their gaze upon the young blond in the front of the room. His face was turned down in an unflattering pouting expression, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Did he get in trouble while I was gone?" Mika asked.

Ren shrugged "I think so, but I was asleep most of the time. I wasn't really paying attention." She answered slightly yawning.

Mika rolled her eyes.

"Ha! Kiba, look at this!" someone yelled.

The two girls turned to stare at Mika's assigned seat. Her eyes grew wider when she saw the paper she was drawing on being passed over to Kiba. A fit of laughter erupted from his friends. Kiba seemed confused. He scanned over the pictures of dogs, hearts, and ...his name!? Kiba blushed and shoved the paper back into his friends face.

"That's not funny guys!" Kiba said slightly flustered.

"Which one of you wrote this?" he asked, a little less angry.

"We just found it on the table." his friend said.

Kiba looked at the paper again, then turned around. Mika turned to Ren, her face a deep red.

"Is he looking at me?" Mika whispered, shielding her face from Kiba.

Ren turned to her, her eyes slightly wide. She mouthed the words "He's coming".

There was a tap on Mika's shoulder. She swallowed hard as she turned to face the person. Her light green eyes met a pair of dark brown ones.

"I was sitting in your seat and I found this. Do you know who's it is?" Kiba asked flashing the paper before her.

Mika shook her head. She looked up at Kiba, who was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"Ha, well who ever drew all that must really like you." Ren said tauntingly.

Both Kiba and Mika glared at Ren. There was an odd silence. Kiba shuffled his feet and plodded back to to where he was sitting. As soon as he sat down Mika let out a sigh of relief and frustration. She turned back to Ren and gave her a sharp glare.

"Why did you do that!?" Mika said loudly.

Ren just shrugged, ignoring the anger rising in her friends voice.

"Well, judging by the look he gave me, I would say that he also has a crush on someone." Ren said with no apparent emotion.

Mika looked quizzically at Ren.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

Ren shrugged again and laid her head down. Mika stood up, frustrated that her friend never explained anything important. She walked to the front of the room and sat nest to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" Mika said cheerfully.

Sakura shifted in her seat, turned to Mika, and smiled kindly.

"Hi, Mika. Look!" Sakura said excitedly, shoving her dark-blue headband in front of Mika's face.

Mika grinned. "I passed to!" she exclaimed, holding out her headband as well.

The two talked for a long while.

"Tarotsuchi Ren." the sub said.

Mika and Sakura watched as Ren got up and quietly walked to the door.

"Good luck!" Mika and Sakura cheered.

Ren smiled and passed through the doorway and down the corridor.

"Why is she so lazy all the time?" Sakura asked Mika.

"She's only like that in school. I bet you that once we get our teams, and we are out on missions all the time, she will be much more lively." Mika said smiling.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I can see her doing that. I remember when we went for kunoichi training, and she would always be so happy and energetic." Sakura said quietly reminiscing about the past.

"Yeah ...oh! Speaking of teams, who do you want to be put with?" Mika asked Sakura anxiously.

"Well, I hope I can be put on the same team as Sasuke' -Sakura said, emphasizing his name in a loving manner- 'just as long as I'm not on the same team as Naruto." she added, glaring at the blond as she spoke his name.

Mika rolled her eyes. Ren reentered the room holding a headband.

Sakura and Mika directed their attention toward her. Ren walked over to them and sat down.

I knew you would make it." Mika said happily.

Ren smiled.

"I'm glad class is almost over." Sakura added.

"Yeah, I can't wait till tomorrow when we get our teams!" Mika said excitedly.

The three began talking about past teams and dangerous missions their parents went on.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the sub said.

The classroom went quiet, with the exception of whispers and snickers from some students. Naruto got up and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna be a real ninja! Believe it!" he shouted to the class.

Many students groaned at his annoying way of wanting to stand out.

A few minutes after Naruto had left the room, the teacher dismissed the class.

All of the students ran outside and met their parents. Everyone had passed. Mika and Ren ran to their parents and showed them their headbands. A boy in their class, Takashi, began talking with Kiba and Shikamaru. Ren and Mika walked over to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! I'm glad we all passed!" Ren said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled, but her smile soon turned into a depressed frown.

Ren followed her gaze to the nearby oak tree.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You passed, you should be happy." Mika said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but ..." she said quietly.

"Naruto didn't pass ...did he." Ren stated, still looking at the swing attached to the tree.

Naruto sat there with such a sad look that it made Hinata's heart sink.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that sad or quiet ..." Ren said.

Mika looked at him. " Me either."

They stared at him for a short while, until they were interrupted.

"Come, Hinata. We're leaving" a hard demanding voice said from behind the three girls.

They all turned and Hinata walked over to the side of her father, Lord Hiashi.

"Yes, father." she said barely above a whisper.

Hiashi left with Hinata by his side and a short line of other family members, closely following. Ren and Mika's parents called for them.

"Well, I've got to go." Ren

"Me too, see you tomorrow!" Mika called, running toward her parents.

Ren waved as she ran in the opposite direction.


	3. New Teams and Hard Feelings

**Chapter 3: **

**New Teams and Hard Feelings**

Ren walked into the classroom and quietly took her seat. She was the first in the class, and Iruka-sensei was already at his desk. Within the next fifteen minutes the class was filled with excited students.

Hinata and Mika found their way to Ren's seat and each sat on either side of her.

"Ren, did you hear?" Mika asked enthusiastically.

"Hear what?" Ren questioned.

"Iruka-sensei let Naruto Pass!" Hinata chimed in.

Ren turned to her and smiled. "That's great! Maybe you will get to be on the same team as him." She teased.

Hinata averted her gaze as a deep red blush graced her pale, soft face.

"Okay everyone, take your seats!" Iruka-sensei said loudly.

The students scattered and sat quietly while anxiously awaiting the new team listings.

"I will read your team number first, then I will read off the members and tell you your team leader, ... your new sensei." He paused and turned a page on the clipboard he was holding. "After I am done reading the teams you will meet your new sensei, and begin training under them right away.

xXxXxXxXx

Ren let out a long sigh as she walked down the dirt path to the lake training ground, along with her new team mates. Mika was up ahead talking dramatically with their new sensei, Yanagi, who didn't seem to be too intent on listening.

Takashi was walking silently beside Ren as they began to approach their destination. Yanagi slowed his pace so the four of them could walk together as a group. Takashi was never much of a talker in class, so it didn't surprise the two girls that he wasn't saying anything now. Although he was never very social, he seemed to always make it a point to be nice to people. The former classmates knew a lot about eachother, but nothing except a small rumor about their new sensei.

They reached the training ground and each took a seat on the rough burnt grass, torched by the ever present, blazing summer sun that hung over fire country. The lake was just a few feet in front of them, and the cool breeze that drifted off of the water hit their faces, refreshing them from their previous walk. Yanagi sat in front of the group, facing away from the lake and toward the three new genin.

"Okay, I'm supposed to give you a formal introduction, so here it goes." Yanagi cleared his throat and continued, "My name is Yanagi Umitatsu. I am a jounin in the first division. I'm sure all of you have heard the rumors going around about my nomination to become a part of the ANBU Black Ops. However, due to certain circumstances, that won't be happening anytime soon." Yanagai concluded with a certain air of annoyance.

The three genin exchanged inqusitive looks.

Ren turned back to their new sensei to find him staring intentedly at her, causing her to jump slightly out of surprise. Yanagi smirked and looked around to Mika, then Takashi. He observed them for a moment before speaking again.

Yanagi breathed in deeply, then slowly sighed. "So I've told you a little about myself, just to be fair, you all should share something as well." He stated firmly. "Let's start with you' Yanagi pointed to Ren, 'tell me about yourself. Your name, hobbies, things of that nature." He said folding his arms over his chest and eyeing Ren.

Ren didn't move. She stared at Yanagi for a second, then at Mika and Takashi.

She closed her eyes and began to speak, "My name is Ren Tarotsuchi. My hobbies? Well, I think you will learn all of that in time, there is no need for me to tell you."

Yanagi's smirk faded away, as he nodded his head slowly while looking over toward Mika again, then once more toward Takashi.

"Thank you Ren. That was very... informative' Yanagi said sarcastically, 'Mika, why don't you go next?" He said, directing his attention toward her.

Mika smiled wide, took a deep breath and began, "My name Mika Shihoin. My hobbies include training, drawing, running, and learning. I'm also very proud to be a part of this team." She finished, straightening her back and grinning broadly.

Yanagi smiled slightly, then nodded toward Takashi, "And how about you?" He asked.

Takashi looked up at their new sensei, then to the other girls.

HE smirked and said, "My name is Takashi Obitsuki. I like to train and hang out with my friends. I _dislike _rude and obnoxious people."

Yanagi chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked, turning on him sharply.

Yanagi calmly looked at her. His dark blue eyes fixing upon her equally dark purple ones. Rens expression softened under his gaze. For the first time Ren was actually _looking _at her new sensei.

He was a man seemingly in his early twenty's or late teens. He wore the jounin's signature green vest, with a navy blue short sleeved shirt that fit tight, defining every muscle in his upper body. His vest was unzipped, giving him a lazy and defiant appeal. For pants he wore black baggy shorts which stopped halfway at his knees. He had both leg and arm guards, including his forhead protector which was surprisingly in its propper place. His face was very young and seemed to hold a constant look of mischief. His hair, a light brown, looked disheveled and windswept, making him look even more mischeveious and curious. Part of his bangs fell into his face, but not enough to obstruct his vision.

By now Ren couldn't help but stare back in awe.

"I'm sorry Ren, but is there something wrong?" Yanagi asked her, giving her that smirk that seemed to be his favorite expression.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong." Ren replied turning away, embaressed at herself for staring, and completely forgetting that she had even spoken angrily toward him.

Mika looked back and forth between Ren and Yanagi. She caught Rens attention while Yanagi began talking with Takashi, and furrowed her brow at her. Being that Ren and Mika have been friends since they can both remember, Ren recognized this as Mika asking her "What's wrong." Ren just shook her head at her friend, then motioned with her hand telling her that they would talk later. By Mika's expression, she obviously wasn't satisfied with the answer, but was willing to wait it out anyway.

After the introductions, Yanagi had the three new genin show him what they had learned, and tested them as to how effectivly they could work together with their different skills.

By the time their training ended, the three were sore and almost incapable of movement.

Yanagi had left due to the Hokage's orders, so the genin willed themseles to stand up and slowly make thei way home.

They talked about their training on their way back. Takashi was joining in a seemingly breathless conversation with Mika. Ren, however, barely spoke at all.

When Takashi took his leave, Mika turned to Ren.

"Ren, what's the matter with you? Why were you acting so wierd today? Especially with Yanagi-sensei." Mika asked with a concerned expression.

Ren knew this question was going to come sooner or later, and she still could not come up with a reasonable explination for herself let alone an explination for Mika. Still, she tried her best.

Ren spoke quietly, "Well, I was just wondering the same thing." Mika looked at Ren confused, "It might be because I don't really like change, and a lot of things happened in one day today. It all changed on me, and... and it was especially hard to accept that I have a new a new sensei." Ren slightly lied.

Mika smiled, "Change isn't all that bad. I bet these missions are going to be fun. _And _as a plus, we have a really hot new teacher." she said winking.

Ren laughed, "Yeah. I _did _notice that."

Both Ren and Mika laughed and talked the rest of the way. Ren said goodbye to Mika as she left for her road.

Ren shoved her hands in her pockets and walked the rest of the way home.

"Hey Ren." A voice said behind her.

Ren turned on her heel sharply, while taking out a kunai. _Clang! _ Her kunai hit another, held by a familiar person.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Ren asked, shocked.

Shikamaru chuckled and lowered his kunai. Ren lowered hers as well.

"Has your sensei's training got you a little on edge?" Shikamaru asked jokingly.

Ren smiled. "No, but my team had quite a work out today." she said slouching slightly.

Shikamaru nodded, "Same here." He yawned, "Well I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow Ren." He smiled.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Shikamaru." Ren smiled back and waved.

Shikamaru gave a small wave and walked off with his hands behind his head.

Ren stood there and watched him dissappear into his house. With her heart pounding, she twisted up her face in a joyful expression. Jumping the steps, she gleefully skipped into her house, which neighbored Shikamaru's.


End file.
